Uso To Oni :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: Truths and lies merge in this world… And some things are as they meant to be because they must be so. / Shizaya.


**Title**: Uso To Oni

**Fandom**: Durarara

**Ship**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Genre**: Drama/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Alternate Universe, Lemon, Yaoi.

**Rated:** MA

**Summary**: Truths and lies merge in this world… And some things are as they meant to be because they must be so. / Shizaya.

**N/A**: First fic of Drrr! And moreover an AU...

Explaining a little about this fanfic: I wrote this because of the doujinshi Uso to oni (author Nari, circle Room-13 of One Piece, ZoSan). I tried I swear that I have tried to leave the personalities the more accurate as possible, but... Don't know if it's good enough.

Shizuo isn't blond in this fic! (But feel free to imagine he as a blond~)

I hope you enjoy!

**Title translation:** Lie and Demon.

(Not revised yet)

* * *

**Uso To Oni**

Tokugawa Period, outskirts of Tokyo.

The morning had just begun, the sun hadn't even pointed totally in the horizon, leaving the clouds of that partly cloudy sky with the colors orange and pink. Perhaps it may still rain that day. The dust come up as the strong wind blew, gathering dust in the clothes of Orihara Izaya, a detachable merchant in the Kanto region that was passing by the street.

"It's a creature without blood and tears!"

"This time there was even a child! It is so cruel!"

Izaya turned his eyes slightly for the movement to the side, observing from afar. He didn't need to see to know what had happened. The babble, the crying and the horrified expressions on the people's faces around him were saying enough.

"Murderers don't value human life. We are just worms for them."

There was just a bit forward from him a terrifying scene been repeating. Two bloodstained corpses were lying on the ground of one of these streets, which wasn't usually use by not even a soul. The arms and legs had bruises with small cuts and scratches, the clothes' hem were ragged, the faces had purplish marks near the mouth and cheek and the throats were slashed.

"He kills any one for money."

The scenario didn't get him stunned and he didn't even fear the one who those people called demon. The scene before his eyes was common in those days, or perhaps it was common in that little town recently. Nevertheless, he continued walking, ignoring the commotion. He reached the part of the town where had tall trees with greenish and orange leaves, which some of them contained fruits and flowers decorating and letting them more majestic. The branches were intertwined in each other leaving that place more dark even in the full light of day, and a trail badly cared couldn't almost not even be seen between them. Izaya continued his way by there.

"_He's a demon, not a killer."_

Izaya chuckled at the memory of the villagers babbling every time that someone appeared ripped in the middle of the street, or any other place. How they could call this man a demon in a so harsh and assertive tone, if those people were devoid of any information, _total ignorant, _about this man? However, Izaya's sagacity told him that this man was not a demon. No. The man was a monster, a hideous and terrifying beast.

_This monster..._

_The killer..._

The raindrops began to fall one by one on the dry floor, soon the rain was intensifying and his clothes got wet. The merchant walked some more steps getting far enough to be sure that nobody would see and disturb that moment. One unique moment that was shared with the tall man leaning against the tree in front of him. Izaya looked at the clothes in that body, which was clumsy, soaked and stuck in the strong arms, chest and well-defined legs. The slightly long and dark hair was glued to the forehead and nape. The amber lacerating and straightforward eyes were giving to Izaya the most pure and true feeling of the moment. They were locked on the newly arrived. Izaya noticed that the usual smirk wasn't drawn in the tempting lips or even the gravelly and slightly hoarse voice throwing insults hadn't joined to the noise of the rain at the time that Izaya was at his sight.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a smile dancing on his lips and continued, "Work's complete, I suppose."

The taller brunet didn't respond he just nodded with his head.

"So let's go home." the merchant approached. Now he was just a few centimeters away from the man, he could feel the heat emanating from the other's skin, he also could notice the oscillations in the breathing and almost hear the heart beats. Izaya touched with both hands the bare skin on the brunet's chest, sliding his fingers in the insides of the clothes until he found the shoulders, massaging them gently while, on his tiptoes, he reached the wet lips due to raindrops. He gave a quick peck in that mouth and soon their lips were away again.

The eyes which once were sharp and dangerous now were mild and bright, and if Izaya didn't know that man, he would say that those contained tears in his eyes would roll by his face and he might cry like a baby for hours. But the man just rested his forehead on the small man's shoulder.

"It was a woman and a child..." the grave tone came out weak and painful, a tone completely defeated and guilty.

"Yes, I heard that." Izaya spoke in a low voice, caressing the dark disheveled and wet hair, curling it in his fingers.

Izaya felt his shoulder got a bit hot and a lightly shake coming from the taller man's body made he closes his eyes embracing the other as tight as he could.

_The killer that they call to be a demon..._

_A demon without tears..._

_Heiwajima Shizuo._

Both remained silent, embracing each other for an indefinite time. The rain had calmed down, as well as the man in the merchant's arms. And a brief kiss was deposited in the shoulder which had served as support and so soon many other kisses were followed slowly by the neck and cheek, reaching Izaya's mouth and finally they were involved in a passionate, ardent and accomplice kiss. Izaya's hands slid through the other's body trying to undress him quickly and show some skin and a few muscles, which he outlined with his fingers, giving full attention to them.

_After he kills,_

_Without failure,_

_He embraces me._

A shiver traveled around the larger body and Shizuo's hands were been placed firmly on the other's waist, reversing the positions in the next second. Now, Izaya was pressed against the thick trunk of the tree behind him and skilled hands begun to undress his body nimbly. Their mouths didn't draw apart during that task, seeking for a more intimate contact at each second that passed. When any fabric was preventing the contact with the skin, the mild breeze ran by Izaya's discovered groin. Izaya without delay wrapped his legs around the other's waist, insinuating his hip against Shizuo's evident erection into a clear invitation to them to consummate that act promptly.

A low moan coming from Shizuo was heard. Their mouths broke up the contact, being apart from millimeters. A predatory smile was drawn on Izaya's pinkish and slightly swollen lips. Amber and scarlet eyes crossed. Locked on each other, trying to uncover what was hidden behind the irises that filled the soul and the heart of each one of them.

Shizuo couldn't understand the complexity of that being in front of him. However, Izaya didn't think that his eccentricity needed to be understood, much less by Shizuo. However, Shizuo was an open book for Izaya who could assure that the brunet hated him because of this.

Trying to break the disturbing contact, Shizuo slipped with dexterity his hands on Izaya's thigh, reaching his buttocks and his grasping fingers disappeared between the slit. The next moment their ears were been filled by Izaya's restrained moans. Izaya's hands took a firm hold in Shizuo's hair, pulling him against his neck. The merchant's lips closed greedily on the skin that was been offered to him, sucking the entire length between the shoulder and the neck.

Their breath started to get irregular, as well as their heartbeats. The skins were more feverish than ever and the inarticulate sounds grew at every second turning into louder moans. So soon the fingers that provoked every inch inside that body were removed and Shizuo drifted away from the reddish skin. He looked once more to those crimson eyes, trying to silently have his request answered.

"What the matter, Shizu-chan?"

The question was exasperating. Izaya knew what he wanted.

"Che... Get on your knees."

Izaya laughed. "I'm not lowering my head for anyone, Shizu-chan." He smiled devilishly. "You should already know that."

Shizuo closed his eyes and frown, his teeth were pressed against each other and his hands grabbed with unnecessary force Izaya's thighs. He always did the same thing. Izaya was never lowering himself. He would never kneel before him.

"Aah, Shizu-chan, don't make that kind of expression. It's scary." And gradually Izaya did what he was told. Putting his feet on the ground one by one and as slowly as possible he knelt down. Now, his face was facing the evident erection in front.

_Instead of crying..._

_Or remembering about it..._

_He embraces me._

"Don't get it wrong, Shizu-chan. I just want to get this out of your head as soon as possible." Izaya uncovered the bulge and immediately took a firm hold on that length, making gentle movements and unhurriedly letting his tongue touch the tip of the head, sliding by all that sensitive area. Before he continued the brunet's brilliant eyes looked up finding the amber's ones amazed, but at the same time in delight.

"Think just in me."

It was a clear order. Any word that could possibly come out had died in the deepest corner of Shizuo's being, when he felt his entire length been stroked and deep throated by that hot mouth and talented tongue. Shizuo's hands reached the dark hair, curling it between his fingers in a caress, but abruptly his hands were aggressively swept aside by Izaya, and the crimson eyes looked up as a warning.

Shizuo growled in disapproval.

However, the mastery of Izaya's movements made his mind lose focus for a moment. And by this tiniest minute Shizuo couldn't remember who he was, not even care about what he had done, or what he constantly did. The words _demon_ and murderer didn't belong to his vocabulary and he hardly remembered their meanings. Being able to feel Izaya with every inch of his body, with every tiny part of his soul was what made everything worth it. Being able to be with Izaya was what helped him to wake up all days, it was what helped him to stand upright and with a lucid mind.

The fresh air travelled through his body, making him shiver and tremble. The still hot mouth which was involving him made Shizuo moan again, and this time the brunet's name came out of his lips as a mantra, verbalizing it slowly and softly.

Although, the contact of that mouth and tongue soon left him and Izaya stood up and promptly wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist once more. The reddish irises stared with lust at every detail of that face, locking his eyes again in the amber's ones, which were sweeter and tenderer than ever. Izaya placed a kiss on the attractive lips, taking the brunet's bottom lip between his teeth pulling it enough to suck it and then release. However, for Shizuo that brief contact was far more instigating to simply let go so easily. Without warning he took the other's mouth into a demanding kiss, while his hands were roaming through the skinny body until they finally reached Izaya's buttocks, splitting them enough for his throbbing flesh be slowly inserted in that narrow, tight and velvety passage.

"Aah-! I-Izaya..."

Their bodies were finally united. Neither the rain nor the wind was part of their world right now. The raindrops that fall on their feverish bodies blended with a fine layer of sweat that covered the skins. The breathless breaths were mixing with each other's, while their tongues were touching clumsily and out of sync. The moans and incoherent words were reverberating around them. That moment was only for them.

This was the time that Izaya was always waiting patiently to come from the day that they were separated.

_Why being a murderer?_

_Why you still do this if you don't like it?_

_These words would never be verbalized by me._

_After all, this relationship will only continue, if Shizu-chan keeps killing..._

"Nnh... S-Shizu-chan, there! Aah-! Again!" the shorter man whispered, involving his arms around Shizuo's shoulders and hiding part of his face in the crook of his neck. His lips started placing kisses in the uncovered skin as well as lightly love bites in an attempt to stifle his moans.

Shizuo's hands wandered through Izaya's body caressing precisely and sensually, touching at every sensitive place which he had already memorized from a very long time. Places which made the shorter man arch his torso and forget any logic in his brain.

A hand reached a nipple passing by it slightly, swiftly to another and back again to the first one to pinch it gently. Then his hand traveled by the other's abdomen, his fingers encircling the belly button and going down until he reached the stiffed member, which had already some droplets of the whitish and viscous fluid mixed with water. Shizuo pressed the tip of its head with his hand palm, receiving in exchange a higher moan. Then he outlined the entire length with his first three fingers, pressing the region as he went through it. He returned all the way in a slow movement and then grabbed the base. Stroking it firmly, he started with rhythmical movements of up and down, trying to follow his own hip undulations.

Izaya muffled a moan sucking up the area in Shizuo's neck, who moaned near to Izaya's ear. Their movements increased. Shizuo was almost pulling his member completely out of the comfortable passage and returning with one single and precise thrust. And every time he tried to reach that hidden spot, which did Izaya lose himself in pleasure.

_You know, Shizu-chan,_

_I'm not pleased seeing humans being killed by you._

_But the best part of it is that I am here._

They were being driven again into an uncontrollable desire, connected by an unknown fate. But none of them were worried about tomorrow. None of them seemed to matter about the past. That was their moment. That moment was irreplaceable.

They were embraced, involved by the erratic movements of their bodies and their minds were scattered by the pleasure that they felt at each touch. They were completely lost in the cozy and welcoming heat of each other body. And between the moaning and whispers, grasping kisses and fiery touches, among the trees, beneath the misty rain and the drops that fall on their bodies, they reached their apex. With cloudy vision, breathless breaths, shaking bodies and fast heartbeats, they looked at each other.

Their foreheads touched, supporting them. Shizuo's gaze was intense, looking at every line of that face, which he loved so much, but that he also hated in certain moments. Moments that he couldn't decipher the puzzles, the words full of flourish and devious promises that Izaya said to him once in a while. The scarlet eyes gained a unique brightness and a satisfied smile full of selfish promises drew on Izaya's lips.

"Let's go home ne, Shizu-chan."

That invitation was the only salvation that Orihara Izaya offered for that murderer, for that demon who many people feared and hid themselves. And Shizuo always accepted it without even blink to that sweet and almost innocent offer. He hadn't anything to lose. He was what he needed to be. And the one who reach out a hand for him every time when he got back from some work was the same person that puzzled his mind and whom he had conflicting feelings for. However, he knew that he couldn't abdicate this feeling, this person and this ambiguity throughout. Izaya was who kept him sane in his own chaotic and complex manner.

_I'm here to see your spectacle. I'm who take advantage of everything._

_I'm who feeds the monster that exists in you._

_After all, I am a God for this Monster who's living in a world of lies..._

_A world where none of us can live without the other._


End file.
